


What Next?

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I know the summary makes it sound like it should be M rated but I promise it's T, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jevil and Seam enjoy some time alone together. Seam has a bit more in mind than just kissing.





	What Next?

Jevil pulled away from Seam’s lips, panting. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Seam’s neck and lifted himself toward his ear. “That was fun, fun,” he whispered.

He was pleased to see that Seam was equally out of breath. “’Was?’ We’re not done yet, are we?”

“Oh no,” Jevil said, “this game has just begun.”

Seam leaned in for another kiss, dragging Jevil toward the couch.

Jevil eagerly followed. “What are you going to do next, next?”

“Doesn’t matter what _I’m_ going to do,” Seam smirked as he pulled Jevil on top of him. “But _you_ can do _anything_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I _had_ been working on a longer, way more G-rated Jevil/Seam fic, but then this plot bunny popped into my head and I had to write it immediately. Whoops >_< I definitely still plan on finishing the first Jevil/Seam fic I was working on, so you can (hopefully) expect that out within the next few days!


End file.
